1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for screening acoustic signals transmitted by a moving target, which can be submerged, and which will be designated by the name "target," by eliminating spurious acoustic signals radiated in particular by marine surface vessels, and which impede detection of acoustic signals radiated by the "target."
2. Description of Related Art
The signals radiated by the "target" are generally detected by using a set of acoustic pickups located in the same horizontal plane and arranged in a line.
The presence of numerous spurious signals with higher energy than the energy of the "target" and due to intense shipping activity makes detection of signals from the "target" increasingly difficult and complicates the job of the operator in charge of detection.